Question: Simplify the expression. $(-5z+8)(-z+7)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-5z+8}$ onto the ${-z}$ and ${7}$ $ = {-z}({-5z+8}) + {7}({-5z+8})$ Then distribute the ${-z}.$ $ = ({-z} \times {-5z}) + ({-z} \times {8}) + {7}({-5z+8})$ $ = 5z^{2} - 8z + {7}({-5z+8})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = 5z^{2} - 8z + ({7} \times {-5z}) + ({7} \times {8})$ $ = 5z^{2} - 8z - 35z + 56$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 5z^{2} - 43z + 56$